httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony
Symphony is a Slithersong who is a companion to Loki Thorston, both being members of the Thorston clan. He is unique in that he was found abandoned at a young age and is not a dragon born on Berk like the rest of the group but nevertheless bonded quickly to Loki. He is set to be a main character in How To Train Your Dragon: Proving Grounds. Biography Not much is known about Symphony's earlier life. All that is known is he was found as a young dragon without signs of his parents, suspected of being abandoned for unknown reasons and was taken in by the Thorston Clan due to them discovering the poor hatchling. Tuffnut brought the young dragon to his then toddler son Loki, the two bonding almost right away from then on. From a young age, the two were inseparable and practically grew up as the closest thing to brothers. With Loki, Symphony was trained to be as much of a prankster as the young Thorston was, being taught to mimic certain sounds and make use of his camo for pranking purposes, a favorite pass time of both Loki and Sassa. When the two weren't terrorizing Berk, they were often with their friends for dragon training or figuring out their future career paths in the village. Given the peace that fell on Berk, Symphony often accompanied Loki to his many apprenticeships, most of which he rejected or was thrown out. Being the protective dragon that he was, Symphony became known as a nuisance in his own odd ways, often causing trouble in encasing villagers in amber. Now older, he has loyally accompanied his rider in his right of passage to become part of the new Berk Guard, especially in disciplining his attitude. Personality Symphony is quite the laid back dragon. He is the type who would rather laze around doing little except cover his basic needs and knows how to take life easy. A simple life seems the way he enjoys living his life, something of which he shares with Loki, preferring to snooze in the shade or observe from afar than do anything strenuous. But, when he's not being a lazy bones he enjoys a good prank and is heavily motivated to cause some mischief or trouble around Berk. But, this isn't to say Symphony is a cruel prankster. He is actually a big goof and cares about those around him, especially the Thorstons and his dragon friends from the Berk Guard. However, Symphony has a tendency to get overprotective and jealous. Should someone threaten his family or consider harming them he becomes a completely different dragon, almost feral in nature and will react without hesitation. He also is somewhat possessive of his rider, often lashing out when other dragons get too close or attempt to be near him, or even humans taking all of Loki's attention or that of his friends. Symphony is also capable of being just as ferocious as any other dragon, sometimes being irritable and moody. Appearance Symphony is an adolescent Slithersong that is smaller than his cousin, the Death Song. In particular, his colors are primarily a green that get darker in shades around the wings and become dark blue around his jaw, lower legs, and his front paws. Yellow-orange colors make up markings along his tail, inside of his wings, frills, and tail fins. Lighter blue spots can also be found on his wings and frills. In terms of appearance, he has a long slender body with frill-like ears and butterfly-like wings. On his head and back are light brown horns and spines, the horns being more elongated and slender than a Death Song’s and a longer, more curved nose horn. His eyes are also an icy blue. Abilities *'Siren-Like Song/Sound Mimicry:'Symphony is named primarily for his ability to sing, adjusting the pitch and frequency of his melody to draw in dragons and animals. But with training from Loki he has also learned to mimic various sounds and calls, usually for pranking purposes but also practical and tactical purposes in battle. *'Amber-based Firepower:' Symphony, like his Death Song and Slithersong brethren, can create a liquid amber-like substance that he shoots at his opponents or objects. This substance quickly hardens up shortly after meeting the air and coming into contact with objects. However, it can be manipulated for various purposes. *'Coiling:' Though not a tactic used by his species, Symphony has learned to make use of his more slender body to coil around others after observing similar actions from other dragons on Berk. This is to keep a better hold of prey and opponents or to slow them down enough to use his amber breath, *'Camouflage:'Symphony also makes use of his more forest like coloration to blend into forests and grassy areas, taking advantage to sneak up and surprise his enemies. *'Physical Attributes:' As a Slithersong, Symphony is actually quite agile and flexible, have a slender, serpentine body and is capable of squeezing through tight spaces. When flying in a straight line, Symphony is surprisingly fast and is stronger than he appears, capable of carrying a dragon as big as a Monstrous Nightmare. Weaknesses Symphony's amber is a powerful substance, but is capable of being shattered by monstrous nightmare gel and fire and cannot stick to some surfaces. Despite being agile and swift, Symphony is incapable of making sharp turns or correcting himself at the last minute and his strength is somewhat limited to the weight he can carry. Symphony's colors are better suited for forested areas, where as flying or certain environments such as arctic areas he is far more vulnerable and visible. Trivia *Symphony's name comes from the Slithersong and Death Song having the ability to draw dragons in with a siren-like song. *Despite his species normally preying on other dragons, Symphony's diet consists mostly of fish, chicken, and wild boar.